Jean's Eyes
by Chica Valiente
Summary: Jean is in for the surprise of her ife..


**Just a little story i thought up and wrote. Enjoy and leme know what you think(:**

**How Ironic...**

* * *

><p>"Fuck you Coca Scum!"<p>

Jean unloaded another clip into the aliens distressed face.

_Hmmm that's weird… _she thought.

_Stupid fucking Coca didn't even try to fight, just stood there looking and kept yelling out __**VAUST**__.. Vaust! _Until the hollow point bullet ripped through her throat. The last Vaust came out wet and gargley. A thick spray of blood mixed with bone splattered the ground.

"Vaust" she kept yelling "run?"

She thought that might have been the alien tongue for run. She looked at where the fallen Coca's eyes were focused. There was nothing there. Clearly those eyes saw nothing but eternity.

"Well that's two for me now!" Jean said with a triumphant smile three more Coca and she would gain a rank and could maybe even take a vacation on that pleasure moon.

Hunting Coca aliens was becoming more difficult especially after that last kill. They seemed to become more… more human after each hunt.

She had heard of humans that bred with the creatures. It disgusted her. No human should ever mate with a Coca. The thought of her ancestors doing that caused Jean to cringe.

Ugh Jean hated thinking. It hurt her head thinking this much. Besides thinking wasn't for a solider.

Thinking was like reading in your mind. Jean really didn't like to read. Reading was not her thing. It wasn't that she couldn't it was just she didn't like it when she had to read more than a paragraph or two.

Besides when has a damn book ever killed a fucking Coca? Never. Books were for the geeks not the soldiers.

Soldiers don't **THINK**. Soldiers **DO**.

Like her father always said _"the only thing that belongs in a soldiers hands is his rifle and a nice cold beer"_

Then her mother would always smile and chime in _"__**AND**__ the woman he loves."_

Jean felt a stab in her heart at the thought of her parents. Their faces briefly appeared before her eyes. Her mothers smiling face, vibrant blue eyes looking straight at her. Then her dad's handsome green eyes rolling at a smart remark that her mother had just made. The flashbacks usually only last a moment, but recently they were becoming more frequent.

She remembers that cold dark night like it was yesterday. Every night before she sleeps the memory revisits her. Playing like a movie, Her mother's piercing scream when her father's head got cut off. It's all so vivid. She can see her father's head on the ground resting in a pool of her mothers blood. Her mother's cold lifeless arms locked tightly around her father's motionless body.

"**Run Jean!" **she screams. But Jean does not run. Her feet are glued to the ground and eyes locked on her parents. Her mother crying her eyes out… Jean always wakes up before the dream can finish.

Jean does not need any other reason to hunt these bastards down.

Returning to the present Jean makes her way towards the gun downed Coca.

She quickly cuts out the heart for proof that she slayed it. The heart was still warm in her hand.. So warm… she swore she felt it beat.

_This ones different too…?_

That was another thing that puzzled her, no Coca had the same heart. It was weird. Humans all had the same damn heart so why didn't they?

_Stupid bastards always making me think.. _

She took one last glance at the Coca's body. It was definitely female. It was strange how these aliens resembled humans in their anatomy. They had breasts ears and noses. They even had different eye colors and hair color. The female Coca's reddish spotted skin was it's most distinguishing feature though. Hell, their young even grew like a human child.

Suddenly the bushes next to her parted. And out crawled an infant Coca. Jean quickly turned around aiming the barrel directly at the baby Coca's face. It looked about two years old.

The young Coca sniffed the barrel and licked it. Jean went wide eyed _gross… _she thought. The coca let out a sound that sounded some what like a purr. The small Coca's eyes traveled up and down Jeans body. He was afraid now… like he'd seen a monster. Jean squinted her eyes in confusion why was it scared of her? The Coca stood on his back legs and stumbled over to the the female Cocas dead body.

The young Coca placed his small hands on the females chest like he was searching for something. When his hands met the hole in the females chest he quickly drew his hands back and wiped them feverishly on the grass.

_The female must have been it's mother… _

Jean's heart skipped a beat, and realization dawned on her. She killed it's mother.

An image of her mothers face flashed in her mind.

Jean shook her head violently to banish the image.

She immediately began to punish herself for feeling remorse for the creature. This Coca could never feel how she feels, it's not human.

She looked at the small curled up Coca baby. He was crying? Coca's can cry? She couldn't believe her eyes. She stood there dumfound, listening to the baby cry. She closed her eyes and with each passing second his sobs began to sound more… more human.

_No, Coca's can't feel. Could they?_

In her left hand she still carried the warm Coca heart. Blood dripped through her knuckles onto the dirt. Jean squeezed the heart and gritted her teeth. Pain surged through her body. But not physical pain. Jean could take that kind of pain. But this pain was something she could not withstand. The surges started in her chest and seemed to stay in that vicinity.. Just pounding. Like an annoying knocking, that would never be answered.

Did she just take away what had been taken away from her long ago? Was the pain and hate she carried with her going to be passed on.. To this.. This Coca?

When Jean looked up the baby Coca was still laying by it's mother crying. Jean studied the baby more closely. He had the same reddish spotted skin as his mother, his hair was brown and tousled around his small feline ears. His eyes eased open to reveal a pair of dark glassy blue eyes.

She'd never really seen a Coca's face this close.. Well a Coca's face that was still intact.

Why was she feeling like this? She felt… sorry for this.. this Coca. How many baby Coca's didn't have mothers now because of the soldiers?

_Who cares! All Cocas are the fucking same.. They look all innocent then they'll cut your fucking head off when your not looking!_

Jeans eyes watered a little bit, She wiped them with her free hand. She stole another glance at the baby Coca. It's small form crouching by it' mother.

"**JEAN!" **_Her mother and fathers lifeless bodies appeared before her._

She opened her eyes and sighed.

_Ugh.. I cant believe I am doing this.._

Jean put the mother Coca's heart in her pouch. She set her rifle on the ground and approached the baby Coca. As she got closer to the baby he clutched tighter to his dead mother.

_I really hope I don't regret this…_

"_**Run Jean!" **__her mother yelled while clutching her dead father. A five year old Jean ignored her mothers orders and ran towards her.. Her moms blood was everywhere. Her mothers chest puffed up and down raggedly. Her breathing sounded forced and weezy. Then it just stopped and all jean heard was silence. Her mother sat intertwined with her father._

_Jean placed her small hand on her mothers shoulder._

"_mommy..?" Jean squeaked out __**"MOMMY!" **__she yelled._

_Jean clutched her mothers arm and wiped her tears into it. She was dead. Both of them._

"_Child step away from those bodies!" the commander shouted "now!" _

_Jean didn't move she stayed by her mother's side clutching that arm crying. The commander grabbed Jean by the arm and yanked her away from her mother._

"_NOOO!" Jean screamed while throwing and kicking her arms. But it was useless, the commander was too strong. Jeans tears blurred out the last image she ever cared to look at. Her family was dead now. Gone…._

Jean scrunched her eyes tightly together and tried to fight back her tears. This little Coca baby reminded her of.. Her. His small frame shaking against his dead mother.

Without anymore hesitation jean took the small child in her arms and held him against her chest. At first he resisted, then he placed his ear against her breast. Was he listening to her heart beat? The baby Coca pressed his ear harder into her breast. When he was done listening he looked up at her face. He was confused. He looked shocked and lost like he had just discovered something unexplainable.

Jeans tears fell onto the small Coca baby's face. What had she done? Taking this baby's mother away. The coca baby hugged her and continued to listen to her heart. Jean cried her tears into that baby's hair. She rocked him back in forth inher embrace, tears rolling of his hair to the ground below.

For once in Jeans miserable life she was happy. She comforted the small Coca baby whispering affections into his little feline ears. He purred and kept his ear to her heart.

Jean stood up and raised the Coca baby into the air above her . His deep blue eyes shiny with new tears. She brought her chapped lips to the baby Coca's forehead and planted a kiss there.

She had finally found some closure, and forgiven this baby Coca for her parent's death. Now all she asked was that he forgive her for what she had done.. To him.

Before Jean could even take her lips off the baby's forehead a spear was pierced straight through her chest. Her life's blood flowed freely down her torso.

"**HUGHH" **Jean grunted.

Of course… how foolish of me.. To forget about the baby's father. Jean collapsed to her knees. The baby Coca's father shouted something at the infant. Jeans frantic eyes scanned the space in front of her. When her eyes came to focus, they only focused on one thing..

The baby Coca's face. There he stood his teary blue eyes staring into her soul.

Jeans vision was fading now.. She knew she didn't have much longer.

She could see her heart on the end of the spear beating its last beats. Below it specks of her blood were scattered in the dirt.

Jean reached into her pouch and pulled out the mother Coca's heart.

Jeans eyes softened and she felt her conscious leaving her as she compared the two hearts…

They were exactly…. **The same.**


End file.
